Achieving Perfection
by DarkZeus
Summary: A “minor” crush is just a slight obsession, but for Hilary it’s not. And this time she’s more then determined to prove to herself and everybody else that she’s not falling for anybody, But a certain blader is willing to change that. KH
1. So Awkward

**Achieving Perfection**

**Summary: A "minor" crush is just a slight obsession, but for Hilary it's not. And this time she's more then determined to prove to herself and everybody else that she's not falling for anybody, But a certain blader is willing to change that. K/H**

**:Thinking:**

"**Speaking"**

**Couples.:**

**Kai/Hilary**

**Mariah/Rei**

**Chapter One: So Awkward**

**-----**

SLAM

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" Hilary Tatibana slammed her locker door fiercely, the second bell had already rung, warning students to get to their corresponding classes immediately, she strutted through the hall ways avoiding as much traffic as possible to get to her next period class, which was to no surprise Math.

"I'm late, I'm late, Oh God I'm late, Excuse me, Two minutes left, Oh God, I'm Late" Her pace was now going much quicker as she hastily turned a corner, catching her breath, Hilary opened the door to math class and sighed.

"One minute and fifteen seconds, new record Tatibana, can you come any later…"

"Sorry Mr.Takemura" Hilary murmured, she bowed respectfully and scanned the room for any open seats, she smiled when Mariah pointed to one next to her.

"Nice… so tell me… why were you late now" Mariah mused as she handed Hilary some notes that were suppose to be taken. Hilary nodded a thank you and accepted Mariah's notebook.

"There's no reason this time… I was just late" Hilary responded quickly, handing back Mariah's notebook.

Mariah raised a perfectly sculpt eyebrow "Or maybe Kai Hiwatari slammed you on the lockers and you guys started making out, Oh my god imagine…"

Hilary scowled, was every girl in this darn school obsessed with him? Ever since Mr. Dickinson decided to enroll all bladers to school, every single girl would fall on their knees for Kai, Yea she had to admit he was cute and all, but c'mon the guy barely makes eye contact, he doesn't even talk much, what girl would want a mummified guy as their boyfriend. Defiantly not her.

"Umm… Mariah-"

"Hilary! Mariah! Do start concentrating on what's going on in class and stop talking about your little fantasies with Mr.Hiwatari" Mariah and Hilary sweat dropped as they noticed all the other girls in the room glaring at them.

"Yea Hilary stop talking about Kai and your little make out scene…" Mariah giggled as she copied down math notes to her notebook.

"Ugh you bitch" Hilary responded disgustingly, the last thing she had on her mind was making out with Kai, she couldn't wait for this period to end.

---- LUNCH----

"MMM Food…" Tyson and Daichi stared hungrily at the wrapped burritos the school had for lunch today. Grabbing their lunch trays they both made their way up to the table where Mariah, Hilary, Max, Kenny, and Rei had taken.

"Sup Guys" Tyson said cheerfully taking a seat next to Max.

"Hey Tyson!" they all greeted. Daichi took a seat in front of Hilary who was subconsciously playing with her food.

"Hey Hils… you alright?" Daichi questioned, half a burrito in his mouth. Hilary tensed as she glared at her burrito.

"Oh I'm fine Daichi just not hungry"

"So can I have you burrito?"

"Yea sure…" Hilary handed Daichi her burrito, who happily took it.

"This is awkward… Hilary you never miss lunch, you sure your alright" Kenny said concernly. Tyson, Max and Rei eyed her, they all noticed how quiet she had been.

"Yea-"

"She's just worried all the girls are going to kick her butt cause she made out with Kai" Mariah butted in, smirking at Hilary's cold expression. Hilary roughly stood up from her seat, startling the bladers.

"Seriously I don't know what you people see in that conceited, "I'm-better-than-you-don't-talk-to-me-if-it's-not-about-beybattling- ass crack, Mmk so don't start with this bullshit, I'm going to study so don't bother me, okay? Okay, good, now bye. I'm leaving, bye."

Max, Tyson, Rei, Mariah, and Kenny all watched confusingly as Hilary left the cafeteria. They shrugged and went back to their lunches.

"She so likes him" Mariah muttered, receiving a funny glance from Daichi.

Hilary POV:

Me like Kai? Hell No. I mean I so won't deny the fact I had a crush on him a long time ago, but c'mon I'm so over him, he's nothing but a conceited, cold-heartened, mindless idiot, and Mariah has the audacity to say I made out with him, I haven't even spoken to him and we have three classes together. I try to avoid him as much as possible and even Mariah knows that! She's mad, everyone's mad! Ugh!

I opened the door to the library and I went to the far corner. Taking a seat I retrieved my math homework from my book bag and started working on it. I couldn't help but frown at the math sheet, what the hell was this? Algebra? Geometry? What the Fuck!

"You know… if you stare at it much longer you might burn a whole through it"

I knew that voice, oh god I knew that voice, and I wish it were just a dream but it wasn't, or was it? Who cares. Crimson eyes were staring right at me, Whoa way to close! I tried to back up, but I noticed I couldn't, the chair had already accustomed my weight on the rug.

I closed my eyes and reopened them but those eyes were still staring at me. And then I felt it, a slight brush on my lips, it was quick but I felt it, they were soft.

"HILARY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I couldn't help but jump off my seat, Oh My God I was hallucinating about, about Kai… I looked over the person who I Ermm shared a pint of my imagination too, well not exactly shared, more like showed.

"Sorry Marium… I'm just-"

"Yea I know how you feel, with the whole school knowing by now you must be in total humiliation, I feel your pain" Marium murmured. Wait. HOLD UP! What thing?

"Umm what are you talking about?"

"Oh the whole you made out with Kai thing… yep the whole schools talking about it, You even got older classmen girls jealous which I find really disturbing in a way, but wow Hilary I would have never guessed or come to mind that-"

"This is sooo NOT MY DAY!" I grabbed Marium's wrist and led her outside the halls. I tried to ignore the jealous glares, so I just ran instead not caring about Marium's whimpering.

Making a fast corner I noticed myself going down for some reason, Shit I slipped, closing my eyes for impact I didn't feel it, instead I felt strong arms encircle my waist.

"Oh My God So It's True…"

"Shit and I was going to ask her to the spring dance"

"She's soo lucky"

What the hell were they talking about, Looking up I was met up with those same crimson eyes. Oh My God! And then I felt them his lips against my own, but this time it was real… I think. But his lips were soft, I felt myself melt, and when we broke apart..

End POV--

SMACK

"I hate you.." Hilary whispered shoving the Russian balder to the lockers, he smirked at her strength.

"Nice Kai…" Tala said sarcastically

"Hn" Kai shrugged, adjusting his book bag strap he headed over to Science which he knew Hilary was in as well.

**-----**

**New Story XD, Should I continue? **


	2. Chemical Confusion

**Achieving Perfection**

**Summary: A "minor" crush is just a slight obsession, but for Hilary it's not. And this time she's more then determined to prove to herself and everybody else that she's not falling for anybody, But a certain blader is willing to change that. K/H**

**:Thinking:**

"**Speaking"**

**Couples.:**

**Kai/Hilary**

**Mariah/Rei**

**Chapter Two: Chemical Confusion**

**To My Reviewers: I'm sure you've all heard this a thousand times, but you guys are awesome, amazing, and just like Awsomenessness really you guys are, You don't know how I felt when I read each and everyone of your reviews, I mean I actually went over them like 10 times 'cause I couldn't help but smile and squeal at the fact that you guys really liked this idea, wow I really hope to receive your reviews once more, you guys are my inspiration, really you are, just knowing that someone out there really like my work is just amazing and for those who didn't review hopefully you liked this idea as well and I'd love to here from you too. Thanks Again so on with the Story!**

**-----**

"Slowly mix dioxide from container D with your liquid Hydrogen, you will soon be getting a reaction of compounds with a pink colored substance, try to be very careful with your mixing class we don't want any explosions, now turn on the burner at 101 degrees F." Mrs. Mousy said coyly, casually demonstrating to the students the procedures of their experiment.

"Hilary, it's suppose to be a pink substance not this brown shit that looks like crap" Hilary scowled apparently the compounds were being stupid and they weren't mixing right.

"Maybe we missed a step or something… Mariah hand me the book" Mariah nodded as she handed Hilary the book that had the procedures of the experiment.

"Hilary… it's moving" Hilary ignored Mariah as she recalled the steps that she did with the experiment with the steps in the book

"Hilary.. It's growing… Hilary? Hilary listen to me"

"Okay so we mix container D with the Hydrogen Peroxide.. So what did we do wrong?" Hilary whispered while adjusting her goggles. Looking up at her and Mariah's experiment she shrieked in horror.

"Oh My Fucking God it's ALIVE!" Hilary screamed in pure repulsion as she fell backwards landing right on her butt giving her a stinging sensation.

"Oh My God, Oh My God! What should we do…" Mariah began to panic, so she did the only thing she had in mind (I did this once) she picked up several acidic compounds and poured them in the experiment, hoping that it would turn back to normal.

"Mariah! Watch out!" Mrs. Mousy ran quickly to her side as the experiment made a slight, shocking detonation which made a few students flee outside of the classroom.

"It's Alright Class, nothing to serious" Mrs. Mousy murmured, moaning at the mess that was askew in the desk. She eyed Mariah disappointedly but then she noticed Hilary was no where in sight.

"Where's Tatibana?" Mrs. Mousy caught a glimpse of pink under the table, she smiled softly and went over to the quivering girl.

"Hilary… it's alright, it's over you can come out now" She reassured. Hilary nodded and stepped out of the table, she gagged when she saw Mariah covered in a green-brown gooey slime.

Snickering could be heard here and there which wasn't making the situation any better. Mariah couldn't help but giggle as well and soon enough she was balancing herself on the wall to keep from falling.

"I don't find this funny…" Hilary said coldly as she slumped into her seat.

"Now, Now class settle down because of the minor intrusion we won't be able to go on with the experiments, I'll pair you guys up with a different partner and we'll do dissecting instead, I need to have grades for this marking period so please sit" Mrs. Mousy flipped the pages of her grade book and quickly made pairs.

"Alright, Mariah and Rei, Tyson and Max, Lily and Sky, Angie and Yuki, Daisuke and Sheryl, Haru and Daichi, Tala and Marium , Hilary and Hiwatari…"

"WHAT!" the class stayed silent.

Hilary POV:

Of all my hard work to avoid him… my life is officially over, I looked over to him and he just sat there like an idiot, like a totally ass. Oh My God why is the world going against me all of a sudden. Everyone was moving to their partners and I was looking over to him and he didn't bother standing up, Heck if he thinks I'm going to go over to him, he has a another thing coming. I patiently waited for him to get up his lazy ass but to no avail he just sat their, cold, emotionless, like and idiot. I sighed and picked up my utensils, taking a seat from the computers I sat next to him, avoiding as much eye contact and space.

"What took you so long?" I felt myself fume, he is a conceited bastard. Haha. I'm not going to answer him.

"Are you that mad… it was just a kiss big deal, plus you were the one who said you made out with me in the hallways, something I defiantly won't mind doing…for real" It was a whisper but I heard him alright."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shrieked in disgust, this guy was insane.

"Nothings wrong with me, the question is whats wrong with you… I haven't even said anything…" he responded with the that cold tone of his, the students and Mrs.Mousy were looking at me funny.

"Don't be stupid you said "Are you that mad… it was just a kiss big deal, plus you were the one who said you made out with me in the hallways, something I defiantly won't mind doing…for real" I heard you…" He raised an eyebrow and now he was looking at me funny.

"Ehh NO" I frowned was this imbecile trying to play with me… Hmph. Well I'm not planning on letting him do this to me, he just made me look like a total idiot, I know what he said.

"You know.. Denial is not only a river in Egypt" His crimson eyes met mine, god his eyes are amazing, Wait Shit. Don't get any ideas, he's a baka. He glided his thump over my lips, my heart was pounding so fast, I could feel his mint breath below my ear, he started nipping at my ear lop and oh god.

"What the hell do you think your doing", I pushed him off me, wiping my lips with my sleeve. I saw Mrs. Mousy looked curiously over at me and Kai.

"God don't get so savage, seriously I mean c'mon why do you keep on denying we're going out, I mean we even made out in the halls…" He smirked, Oh my god was I going to gag, this kid really needed help.

"I new it that wasn't just a rumor"

"Dayum lucky bitch"

"You know what Hiwatari, keep your wet dreams to yourself and go find yourself another whore because I'm not interested in you mmk, so cover up will you" I smiled triumphantly as the next period bell rung.

"Well then I guess we'll do Dissecting another day…" that's the last thing I heard Mrs.Mousy say before me and Mariah stepped out.

END POV

"Hmm.. We'll just see about that" Kai grabbed his books and headed out of Science, Tala walking right behind him.

-----

**Eeek crappy I know, please forgive me, but do tell me what you thought!**


	3. It's A Deal, Part I

**Achieving Perfection**

**Summary: A "minor" crush is just a slight obsession, but for Hilary it's not. And this time she's more then determined to prove to herself and everybody else that she's not falling for anybody, But a certain blader is willing to change that. K/H**

**:Thinking:**

"**Speaking"**

**Couples.:**

**Kai/Hilary**

**Mariah/Rei**

**Chapter Three: It's A Deal Part I**

**------**

Hilary POV:

I was so happy 9th period was only Spanish, so nothing much there. Haha. I even learned some Spanish cursing, which I will not mention, of course only when necessary. Mariah decided to go the mall with some of the guys so I really couldn't wait till that happened. Gathering my things as the bell rang signaling school had ended, I walked down the corridor to meet up with Mariah, Ray, Tyson, and the hottie Kai, and, and, and WTF wait. KAI!

I made a squeaky halt, as the son-of-a-bitch smirked when he saw me coming. I swear to BOB! I was going to kill Mariah, frowning I silently brushed by them.

"I guess, she leading the way" Mariah chirped as she started following me. I seriously had a nervous breakdown, can she get any stupider. Turning around I was met with four curious glances. Okay someone hand me a frying pan I need to knock some senses into these idiots.

":Sigh: I have other plans so I can't go to the mall with you guys, lovely for the invite though, but sorry I can't, I have plans with someone else" Ha! I so rock at making shit up. I really hope they bought the lie, if not I'm like so fucking dead. Shit. Focus Hilary. Focus

"Oh really… and who might that someone else be?" Mariah raised her eyebrow, I glanced over at Kai who was still "smirking" stupid fag. I couldn't help but stutter.

"Oh hehe. S-Someone"

"Which is?" Mariah kept on pushing. So I did the only possible thing that came to mind. I grabbed the nearest person to me. I scowled when I noticed it was Tala Valcov, of all people to grab.

"Hahaha! Tala… remember last week, you called me and we like made plans for this day… Movies…Ermm a date… remember…" I so freaked him out, he was dumbstruck.

"You had plans with Tala? You were going to go on a date with Tala? Without telling me!" Mariah screamed in pure disbelief.

"Wow… I never new Tala was someone of your taste" Tyson butted in while adjusting his cap to a more suitable position.

"Oh yea.. I mean look at him.. He's so, so, so Ermmm Hot." I couldn't help but look over at Kai, ha! His expression was priceless, he was glaring at Tala, for some awkward and unknown reason.

"Umm Hilary…I really don't remember-"

"Don't you fucking say you don't remember!" I looked at him with pleading eyes, hopefully he got the memo, and he did when he glanced over at Kai.

"Ohh… now I remember, we were going on a study date today, yeah I called on Sunday about it, shall we go?" I couldn't help but squeal in glee, locking my arms with him we steadily walked out of the school, not before saying my goodbyes to the guys.

"Wow… Hilary really sucks at lying…" Rei concluded as he watched Tala and Hilary near the exit.

Normal POV

----

"I don't think they believed you" Hilary meekly looked at Tala, she noticed their arms were still locked and both of them weren't even doing a move to separate.

"Yea they did… I mean they had too, but thanks though, you saved a small portion of my life" Hilary responded, giving him a toothy grin.

"Yes sure no problem… Hey do you like Kai?" Hilary scowled, not him too.

"No. I seriously would never find him attractive in anyway possible, he's an arrogant, cocky ass whole, Heck I rather date you than him, you've got more sense…EEK!"

Hilary found herself against a brick wall, her arms held on top of her by Tala's vice grip. She gasped when she felt his hot breath by her ear.

"Lets make a bet then…" He nipped her earlobe, and started licking her neck.

"If you can prove to me and everyone else that you won't date "anyone" this year, I'll tell Kai his chances with you are off and he won't bother you ever again, I'll do anything you want for the whole sophomore year, nice deal neh?" He let go of Hilary's wrists and they lazily rested on his shoulders, he felt her hands snake themselves to his neck. And just as his face inched closer to her, he felt an excruciating impact on his groin.

"Ha! Fuck you Tala, does that prove something to you" Hilary smirked as the Red head clutch himself into a ball. Giggling, she offered her hand to him.

"Dammit… Your slick Tatibana, deal then" Hilary nodded as they sealed the deal with a handshake, they walked off home laughing their heads off

"Hmmm this will be an interesting year, ha! To easy I can deal with one year without dating, plus no ones interesting, if I could fight the urge with Tala, then I can fight the urge with anyone, let the fun being…" Hilary grinned triumphantly.

------

**Time 6:30, Location :Kai's Home: (Yea just incase you get confused, I don't feel like going to details with the whole "mall" thing)**

"So you and Hilary made a bet" Kai mused while taking off his white scarf and placing it on the counter.

"How many times do you want me to say "yes" Kai?" Tala responded, apparently loosing was something he never really liked and for some reason he knew that Hilary liked Kai, she just had to, and avoiding him was a sign, well that's what he thought.

"Well that was a pretty stupid bet then…And who said I was interested in her anyhow?" Kai smirked, yes Hilary was cute and all, but she never was his type, actually he thought girls were just good for cleaning and sex.

"Hmm… Oh well, hey can I use your phone I need to call some guys up" Kai raised an eyebrow, what the hell was this idiot up to, but he gave him the phone anyway.

"Lets see if Tatibana can actually control her hormones" Tala began, he randomly called guys up from the school and informed them about "this so called bet". Kai couldn't help but frown at the fact that random guys were going to try to get Hilary, but he pushed the thought away and silently waited till tomorrow.

-----

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Ugh! No five more minutes!"

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Okay! I'm Up, Shut Up Already" Hilary got out of bed and glared to the nuisance that abruptly woke her up, 7:30 a.m. She widened her eyes at the time. Shit, only 30 minutes to get to school. Quickly she did her morning rituals in the bathroom, Bath, Brush Teeth, Put On Cloths. Her choice for today was a simple Polo shirt and jeans. Grabbing her backpack she said goodbye to her mother and headed swiftly towards school, if only she new of the surprise she was about to receive…

------

**T-T I know, I know it was super crappy! I'm soo sorry guys, but I promise it will get better! Please Review and tell me what you thought, I hoped you enjoyed it**


End file.
